


Pride and Acceptance

by CrazyEyebrows



Series: Obey Me [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, No Incest, Nurses, Out of Character, Pride, Sick Character, Sickfic, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyEyebrows/pseuds/CrazyEyebrows
Summary: When Mammon finds the usually full of life House of Lamentation empty, he goes looking for a reason. He finds it, and it's not at all what he expected.AKA. Mammon takes care of a sick Lucifer.I got this idea thinking about the characters having to go against their nature. It makes for some really uncomfortable situations that I find interesting, this is one of those times. What happens when Pride is in a time of need?
Relationships: Lucifer & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Obey Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700530
Comments: 5
Kudos: 200





	Pride and Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> Ok listen so Mammon and Lucifer having an actual relationship privately is my absolute JAM.

Mammon groaned loudly at the sight infront of him, eyes raking over the amount of food on the kitchen table.

That is to say, he stared at the table with not a crumb on it. 

Mammon crossed his arms, fussing like a toddler over not being able to get any breakfast before school. He stomped around the House of Lamentation for a bit before noticing something was off.

He couldn't hear the sound of Belphie snoring, or Asmo blow drying his hair, or Beelzebub's growling stomach- no. It was quiet. Not a voice, or a complaint, to be heard.

Suspiscious now, the second born started looking for his brothers. He checked the time again, not even six thirty yet- so where were they?

Finding no other options, Mammon made his way to Lucifer's bedroom. He figured that this early he would yet to be in his study, and if anyone knew where the hell his other brothers were, it would be him.

So Mammon knocked, and waited. Then, waited some more-knocked one more time for good measure. 

"Goddammit Lucifer, wake up! Your favorite lil' brother needs ya!" With that, he heard a groggy reply,

"Whatever could Beel need?" He sounded congested and tired, which almost alarmed Mammon before he realized what Lucifer had said.

"Oi! Ya know I ain't talkin' 'bout Beel! Tell me where everyone is!" Mammon yelled, face pressed against the door. He heard a shuffle, then the locks were undone and Lucifer opened the door just a crack. Mammon stumbled forward and caught his balance.

Even through what Mammon could barely see, he could tell that Lucifer was disheveled. He looked as though he'd just woken up, which is usually a state he wouldn't allow a soul to see him in. 

"What is it, Mammon?" Mammon raised a brow at his older brothers voice, scratchy and stuffy. Slowly, he connected the dots. A creepy, wide grin formed across Mammon's features.

"You're sick, aren't you Lucifer." Lucifer rolled his bloodshot eyes.

"Always the detective. Everyone else went to the human world."

"What? Without me, THE Great Mammon?" Lucifer couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes again before turning away and shuffling back to his bed.

"I have a human sickness, I need a human cure. Is that all you needed? I'd like to enjoy the last hour of sleep before I have to leave." Mammon barged into Lucifer's room behind him. Lucifer laid down ontop of his blankets, and Mammon could see him sweating through his pajamas. 

"Leave? Uh uh, you ain't goin' nowhere like that! Not if I can help it. I don't need ya infectin' everyone in the Devildom with whatever the hell it is ya got!" Lucifer sighed as he closed his eyes.

"Unlike some people, I take my job as a student council officer seriously."

"If ya take it so seriously, then what example are ya leadin for all the other demons? Comin' to work, infectin' people, what's wrong with ya? I'm callin' Diavolo and you're goin' back to bed whether you like it or not!" Mammon felt proud of himself, swindling his older brother with such a good point. Lucifer said nothing, seemingly having given in, so Mammon pulled out his D.D.D. 

After a quick call to Diavolo, Mammon slid the device back in his pocket and stared at his brother.

"Did ya take your tempurature?" Lucifer stayed quiet, even though Mammon knew he was awake. "Damn Lucifer, do I gotta do everythin' for ya?" Mammon meant to put venom in the words, but it came out soft and delicate. He quickly went to go find a thermometer. 

After scrounging through the communal cupboards and drawers in the kitchen, he finally found one. He wasn't even sure it would work for his brother, proving to be probably hundreds of years old. Mammon tossed the idea around in his head before deciding it wasn't important anyway, and threw it away. Instead, he got a washcloth and dampened it with cold water.

Mammon came back to Lucifers room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Why'd ya have to pick the room farthest from the kitchen, huh? I'm over here tryna be a carin' brother and... and you... Dammit, Lucifer, move your head." Mammon carefully grabbed Lucifers chin in his hand and started wiping the sweat away from his face.  
"Ya look miserable like this." He mumbled, and Lucifer frowned through his sick haze.

"Mammon... Please, I can take care of myself." Lucifer spoke in slow, measured words. He reached weakly for the cloth and then moved quickly to cough into his elbow.

"You can, can ya? I'd pay to see you try." Mammon put the cloth down in his lap and carefully adjusted Lucifer so he was resting up against his headboard. "C'mon now, you're gonna choke on ya own lungs layin' all curled up like that. Stop it- hey!" Lucifer swatted at Mammon's hands, and even through his sickened state Mammon could feel the sting. he growled, frustrated at his brother but not losing his temper.

"Lucifer, if ya don't start acceptin' thatcha can't do everythin' yourself, you're gonna die before you can see Diavolo crowned king." Lucifer hesitated, then opened his eyes again. He stared at his brother while Mammon started unbuttoning his pajama shirt.

"If you tell anyone that I was... weak enough-"

"It ain't weak to be sick. It's bein' sick. I feel sorry for whatever asshole toldja it was." Lucifer's face was flushed, both from embarrassment and the sickness. He sighed contentedly when Mammon put the cloth on his chest.

"You're burnin' up. Sweatin' through your clothes 'n everything. Maybe you should get in the bath-"

"No."

"Lucifer. Ya got sweat drippin' from your back." Lucifer's nostrils flared and he closed his eyes again, leaning back.  
"Listen, if ya get in the bath and just sit there for a while and cool off, I'll make ya some of that soup Beel makes- the real good one ya always scarf down at dinner- and getcha some new PJ's, okay?" Mammon tried bargaining with his older brother. "A cuppa tea, too? Or coffee, whatever. C'mon Lucifer- let the moneygrubbin scum do somethin' good for once."

Mammon and Lucifer both noticed the hurt in Mammon's voice. Lucifer knew, deep down, that if he were to trust anyone with his health, Mammon would probably be his first choice. Too prideful to allow Diavolo or Barbotos help him, and knowing his brothers collective idiocy, Mammon would be the only option. He's the only person who Lucifer knows he could trust like this.

Lucifer sighed, eyes squeezed shut.   
"Get me something to hold onto." He submitted to his fate, and Mammon moved quickly. He grabbed Lucifers desk chair, and Lucifer stopped him.

"Wait... I can't use that, it doesn't have wheels. How would I get past it." Mammon sighed, realizing his brother was right.

"Oh... Yeah. Uh- here, then, hold my hand." Lucifer glared at his brother while he sat up.

"Absolutely not." Mammon groaned.

"C'mon, take that stick out of your ass Lucifer! It's just us, no one's gonna see ya."

Lucifer hesitated, then reluctantly put his hand on Mammon's shoulder. Lucifer grunted while he hoisted himself back up.

"There ya go! Shit." Mammon wraps his arm around Lucifers back, helping him walk to his bathroom. 

After probably ten minutes of struggling and taking baby steps, they make it to the bathroom. Mammon lets Lucifer sit on the bathtub ledge, and hisses when he reaches for his shirt. Mammon backs up, and starts running the bath.

"A'right, you can get undressed yerself. Not like its nothin' I haven't seen but... Yeah, okay, okay. I'm gonna go start on that soup. Holler if ya need me." Mammon stops the warm water and stands, starting to walk out the door. Lucifer clears his throat,

"Wait."  
Mammon stops in his tracks, turning back to face his brother. He says nothing while he waits for Lucifer to collect his thoughts.  
"... Thank you, Mammon." Lucifer whispers through clenched teeth, hands clutching weakly to his shirt. Mammon flashes a cocky grin,

"Of course, finally thankin' The Great Mammon! Good on ya!" He laughs heartily, making Lucifer's face flush red in embarrassment for a second time. Mammon stops after a moment and his smile turns soft and knowing.

"What kinda demon would I be if I didn't take care of my big brother in his time of need? Don't worry about it. Though, if you do wanna pay me for my services-"

" **Mammooonn!!!** " Lucifer's yell was actually very quiet, but Mammon stood straight at attention anyway. After noticing Lucifer's small smile, Mammon laughed again, harder than before.

"Alright! Fine, I'l get outta here and start that soup." Once again Mammon goes to walk out the door. He closes it softly. Just as Lucifer started to pull the shirt down his shoulders, Mammon speaks through the wood,  
"Oh, an' Diavolo texted me sayin' he'll be here in an hour to play nurse." Lucifer could hear Mammon practically run from the door while he sighed. 

Maybe Mammon would be the death of him after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd be super greatful if you followed my Tumblr! I'm very new to it and would appreciate anyones time! <3   
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-writers-fandom


End file.
